The Story Begins Here
by ForestFairyGoddess2005
Summary: One young girl who finds herself falling in love young and being brought down by the girl who was, to her Knowledge, her friend.RossRachel
1. True Love

                                                    The story begins here 

I dont own FRIENDS the TV show dont worry be happy.

About one and a half years ago from today I fell into what you might call love, but in some eyes they called me, Stalker, and obsessed. It's not a word you can normally define, it's a lot of different things. You can be a girl who searches for love all your life or just live it. As for me I live in a world that love is an obsession for the other sex. I try to live in the past where you live for love, and you don't search because it finds you, and where people marry for love and live in that hope. Hope for one day finding the romance of a lifetime...   
                                                    888One and a half years ago888   
"Hi Rachel, can you do something with your hair for a change? God it's picture day!"   
"Will you shut up Monica, stop bothering me you little happy, cheery dumb ass."   
"UHH!" Monica began as she stormed away.

"Hey Ross." I said.   
"You know my dad has so gone over board!"   
"What did he do this time?"   
"HE TOOK AWAY MY CAR!"   
"Oh, he's done that before you know. You'll live, just ride that sexy bike of yours."   
He gave me a look and walked to his locker. It was picture time I thought as the bell rang. Maybe Monica was right, maybe I should do something with my hair one day. My mind was going all over the place while people sped past me to get to class. I walked slowly to the MPR and stood in the line with the rest of my 6th period class.   
The teacher walked back and forth making sure everyone was there before the bell. I was number 13 in line and felt like doing something everybody would remember for my junior year. Yes, it's not exactly my big senior year but it seems like fun. Ross walked in and stood as number 32 in line. I counted all the way down and waved.

I took myself out of line and ran to the teacher remembering that my locker wasn't locked. Normally this wouldn't be the end of the world as we all know it but my journal was just above my binder and could be read at any time.   
"Can I be excused I forgot to lock my locker?"   
"It's not the end of the world."   
"No, but it-"   
"Get back in line!"   
I took my original spot in line and my turn was next. I saw the girl smile brightly and flip her hair back. "Cheerleaders..." I whispered under my breath. They always have to be perfect, like they already aren't or something. They make everyone look bad even if they come to school without brushing their hair!   
Stepping to the stool and sitting down turning my body to face the right I smiled. "1, 2, 3" The photographer counted. When 3 hit, my tongue, with a mind of it's own, flew out of my mouth for the picture. "I'm not going to do that again young lady!"   
"And that was my plan" I got up and walked as fast as I could to my locker. Grabbing the handle I swung it open and on top of my binder there was.... Nothing... NOTHING!?

                                                            888The next day888

I traveled the hallways pushing my head down further and further. I was afraid; who could have taken my journal? Someone could have read it and seen everything! All my thoughts, all my wants, all my needs! I walked to my locker opened it slowly and put in my books for all the periods but 1st and made my way back down the hall.

"Hey Rach! Are you alright?" Said Ross, lowering his head down to see my face.

"Yesterday... That DUMB ASS TEACHER!"   
"Calm down, calm down. What happened?" We looked at each other and I sat on the nearest chair I could find.   
"Someone took my journal."   
"And your upset because.... This journal was like a friend?"   
I got up and walked away. Of course I had to sit by Monica in Homeroom so there would be a nice chat.

I pulled out my homework and tried to finish it as best I could while the teacher was talking about some play he had seen. The whole class looked like they were sleeping with there eyes open. As I was finishing up my last problem a piece of paper hit my head.   
Leaning down I picked it up and unfolded it.   
It read...   
_Hey Rachel,   
Why you look so glum, you've never not finished your homework before? You looked pretty mad at Mrs. Fatty, what happened in 6th? Oh and Ross and me are having Monica, Phoebe and Joey over you should tag along.   
Chandler_

After crinkling it back up, I got up and threw it away.

"Rachel, can I copy the homework?" Monica whispered very loudly.   
I slid my paper over to her side and began to write Chandler.

_Ok, ok I'll come, but remember it's only cuz I luv ya. Wait Ross is going? WHY?   
_I threw it backward and watched the clock go by slower then a turtle trying to catch the Hare. Still 40 minutes left on the clock; I told Monica about my journal.   
"Oh yeah, I took it."   
"WHAT!" I yelled.   
"Do you have something you would like to share with the rest of the class Ms. Green?"   
"No Mr. Madden I'm sorry, I'll be quiet now."

                                                    888Later, that night888

I was running down the street pushing my shoe back on my foot trying to make it to Chandlers. I was already an hour late, getting ready is a bitch. Reaching the handle I pulled it opened and slammed it shut. Out of breath I told the gang I was sorry for being late.   
"Well it took you long enough." Ross said.

"Shut up, I'm not in the mood for your shit."

"Fine Bitch!"   
Pushing him down I made my way toward Monica.

"Can I have my journal back now?"

"Yeah, if it was with me."   
"Where the fuck is it?"   
"Well my house idiot." She said sending me a small grin.   
"That's very personal, something your eyes shouldn't have seen!"   
"It's not like I read all of it."   
Out of the blue my hand was suddenly pulling back from her face. Blood all over my fist I grumbled and walked out the door. Ross ran outside and found his way to my side. "Don't bother with Monica, she doesn't have much smarts."   
"Ether do you so I wouldn't be talking." I said while gaining on pace.   
"Look I know I can joke around a lot, but can't you just not hate me for like, I don't know, a minute?"

The rest of the night we walked around and talked for an hour and I grew a fondness for Ross.

He even walked me to my front door, it was mid-night and he kissed me on the cheek and turned away and I opened the door slowly, turning back and watching him disappear around the corner, "huh." 

RR PLEASE!!!!!!!!


	2. Kisses

I do not own FRIENDS on DVD, don't worry I am only using there names.

888Middle of the Night888

My eyes opened wide as I looked out the window to darkness. For some reason I couldn't sleep, something made me jittery. I was tired but my eyes couldn't stay shut. I got out of bed and walked to the window. I stared at the moon and thought about, of all people, Ross. The way he spoke to me, I had never seen him like that before. He was never serious with me, like he was trying to be funny or macho. But tonight, he was someone else, he actually showed himself, and he was romantic. Something inside me kept saying that I would never see that side of him again. That side of me began to scare me. So, I picked up the phone and dialed his cell number.

After about six rings I heard his voice. He was moaning with a scratchy voice on the other end. "Hello?"

"Ross? Hey, it's Rachel, I couldn't sleep."

"I figured. Why are you calling me?"

"Well, I was wondering if we could hang out?" There was along silence on the other end and I began to grow queasy.

"Right now?" He said while I could hear him begin to sit up in his bed.

I mumbled a bit as I could her some movement on the other end. "Where do you want to go?"

"Maybe the park, take another walk, whatever you want to do."

"I'll be there in a second."

I hung up the phone and a huge smile crossed my face. I actually, asked him out… Wow, who knew I had the guts to do that. And, even better, he said yes. I took off my smeared makeup in the bathroom and brushed my hair. When I went back into my room I changed into some jeans, a white T-shirt and a tan sweater. Right as I put my left arm through the sweater arm, I heard a knock on my window.

I slightly pushed the blinds over and saw Ross standing in a leather jacket and tight blue jeans, which surprisingly looked good on him. "I'll be out in a second; I just need to get on some shoes."

He nodded slightly and stepped away from the window. I slipped on some flip flops that were lying next to the slider in my room. I unlocked it quietly and stepped out. "Thank you, I wanted to see you and I couldn't sleep."

"Well, I guess that makes us even, I wanted to see you too."

I smiled and started to walk toward the street. "Ross?"

"Rachel?"

"I never thought I would say this but you saved my life today."

"Now how did I manage to do that?" He looked at me with a gleam in his eyes.

I opened my mouth but all that came out was a slight laugh. "I had a really rough day and you made it better, you made it worth remembering."

"Good to know for future reference."

"What do you mean?"

He looked at me for a second then back to the road. As we were walking I thought about what it would be like to date him. Would we last? People have told me we would look good together, but I just laughed in there face. He was cute in his own way; he had cute dimples and great brown hair that made his blue eyes stand out. His smile was beautiful when it was sincere.

For once in my life I know that calling him tonight was right. Should I ask him out again, or to go steady? No, it's too soon; he probably doesn't even like me. Wait, he did say he wanted to see me tonight.

"You know, if I had my journal I would have written about today, instead of called you."

"Well, then remind me to thank Monica tomorrow."

I looked down and began to blush. "I don't mean to be blunt but-"

He cut me off with one of his witty comments. "When aren't you blunt?" He began to laugh at his own comment.

"Funny," I said in a smile. "Anyways, back to what I was saying before I was so rudely interrupted. I don't mean to be blunt but I've never liked anyone as much as I like you, and I've only known the real you for a couple of hours."

"Well, I don't mean to be blunt but I've liked you from the moment I met you."

888Next Morning888

First period was hard to make it through, my eyes kept drooping and blurring up. In fact all the periods were like that. After first I went to my locker to exchange books.

"Rachel…" I heard a quiet voice approach me.

I turned slowly and saw Monica. "Hey, I'm sorry about hitting you."

"I deserved it, I was having a bad day yesterday. I asked the guy I liked out and his response was 'your fat no thank you' so I apologize."

"Me too, I had a pretty bad day myself, 'til later that night."

"What happened later that night?" She said with her eyes widening in interest.

"Well, if you must know, Ross and I are kind of an item."

"Kind of?"

"Well it's not official, yet."

When she looked at me she gave me a questioning look, but right when her eyes went behind me, she smiled.

I turned my head and saw Ross. "I'll talk to you later, bye Rachel." She waved in a girly way and turned around with a hair flip.

He tapped my on my shoulder as I locked my locker back up. "Hey Ross, long time no see."

"Just what I was thinking, in fact to long."

After a smile tried to reach me he kissed me. I was surprised and shocked. Did that mean we were dating? When the bell rang our lips unattached and we hugged and he walked me to my class.

I didn't know I could feel this way about one person. And when he kissed me, it was like magic, and I couldn't wait to do it again. I couldn't wait to see him or touch him again.

In my thoughts about Ross another piece of paper hit my head like yesterday.

_Hey Rachel,  
What's up? Not too much over on this end. Nice ordeal last night, you put on a good show. Now, the reason I'm throwing paper at your head in a few seconds, what is going on with you? You've got this hopeless look on your face, and you look like your staring into space while you're in math. Lately you're beginning to slip in your normal routine of homework. Whose am I going to copy?_

_Chandler._

After I read the note I looked back at him and quietly laughed. I nudged Monica in the shoulder and asked her for some paper.

_Hi Chandler,_

_Why do you care so much what I'm thinking about? I just had a good night last night. And no, it wasn't because I punched Monica in the face, it was after. Now, on that homework issue… DO IT YOURSELF!   
Rachel_

I threw it back at him and looked at the clock to count down the minutes for the next time I would see Ross. That last minute felt like a life time until I could kiss him again.


End file.
